In general, camera modules changing an image of a subject to a digital image or a video are widely used in various industrial fields. The camera modules are widely used in smart phones, tablet PCs, mobile laptop computers and gamers.
Recently, the camera modules are widely used as vehicular travel recording devices, front and rear cameras for observing front and rear sides of a vehicle and monitoring devices for photographing inside of a vehicle. The camera module may include a housing, an image sensor disposed inside the housing, a substrate mounted with the image sensor, a lens arranged on a path of light introduced into the image sensor, and a connector coupled to the housing to electrically connect a circuit substrate and a wiring.
The camera module having the structure as mentioned above is largely mounted on an outside of a vehicle, and because the camera module is mounted outside of a vehicle, the camera module greatly suffers from problems of degraded waterproof function due to easy introduction of moisture caused by a difference between an outside temperature and an inside temperature of vehicle, and also suffers from damaged electronic elements such as circuit substrate or image sensor.
In order to inhibit occurrence of these problems, the camera module is arranged with a waterproof member such as an O-ring. When the waterproof of camera module is performed using an O-ring, there also arise problems of an increased number of assembling processes due to usage of O-ring and easy introduction of moisture or foreign object into a gap formed between the O-ring and the housing even if the O-ring is used. Moreover, because the camera module is manufactured by being coupled with many parts, it is difficult to inhibit the moisture from entering into the camera module through assembly areas where various parts are assembled.